yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Wars
is a fictitious film franchise that is mentioned and seen throughout the universe of Yo-kai Watch. It is a parody of the cult classic film series , and has similarities with the classic trilogy. Most of the characters depicted in the film media are parodies of characters from the said real-life franchise. While only a few of them are named, it is currently unknown what the identities of the other characters are. List of Characters Emperor Krills is the main antagonist of Space Wars. He was defeated at the end of Episode I, by Lark Krills and made a comeback in Episode II. His true identity was revealed in Episode III, which turned out to be Lark Pulsar himself (Lark's older brother in the original). He is a parody of Darth Vader. Lark Pulsar is the main protagonist of Space Wars, and plays a major role within the three films. He is a parody of Luke Skywalker. Zako Alien Zako Aliens are minor characters that are seen throughout the films. They seem to resemble Whisper somewhat. In the anime ''Yo-kai Watch'' Space Wars is makes an appearance in Yo-kai Spolierina, where Nathan Adams wants to see the conclusive third film of the trilogy. Much to his enjoyment, he bumps into Yo-kai Spoilerina and ends up inspiriting almost everybody that spoils the ending. In the end, Nate ends up getting the film spoiled by some people who saw the movie from inside the theater. The fictitious franchise is seen again in Yo-kai Gutsy Bones, where Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan try to pull an Emperor Krills figure from the gacha machine. After a few tries, all he gets is duplicates and finds out Yo-kai Gutsy Bones. The skeletal Yo-kai makes a deal with Nate to get the rare figure and puts him in an alternate reality where Nate has to pull the rare figure otherwise he would lose something. In Nate's Magnificent Dream, Nate decides to make Yo-kai Baku dream about Space Wars. It appears again in EP149, where this series and Sailor Cuties are promoted as a collaboration lottery at their local Everymart. While he pays for some batteries, he finds Hailey Anne who is also there for the event. When they both make their draws, Nate ends up getting a Sailor Piers letter set and Hailey ends up getting a Sailor Cuties desk pad. After trading their prizes, they both realise that they aren't much use and they both get determined to win the figure set. After Nate summons Robonyan F, he tells him to check for the tickets that contain the figurine set. Hailey finds out about this and tries to prevent Nate from winning the prize until they find out a bunch of customers lining up to pay their items. Later on, they meet Tomnyan and Jerry, who wander into the store to draw a few prizes. Nate and Hailey get worried about it, end Jerry ends up walking out of the store with some of the prizes except for the set. When they both rush into the store to draw the few final prizes, Hailey ends up drawing another regular prize leaving Nate to mock her. While Nate was teasing Hailey, another person draws a ticket and wins the prize. They both decide to get revenge on Robonyan F for ruining their chances of winning. A real-life counterpart of the Emperor Krills figurine appears in M03 when Bear gets it from a gacha machine. ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside'' A poster for Space Wars 33 makes a brief appearance inside a cinema in SS020. Not much is known about it, but it may either be the third film of the eleventh trilogy (referencing the fact Shadowside takes place 30 year after the original series) or a remake of the third film. The character art from the third film poster is notably reused. Trivia *This is the second time the series makes a reference to Star Wars. The first time was with Master Nyada and The Hose, which was used as the parody basis for Yoda and The Force. *The Space Wars 33 film poster that makes a cameo Yo-kai Watch Shadowside could be a reference to the many Star Wars films that have been released throughout each year like the prequel/sequel trilogies ( , ) or anthology films ( , ). Category:In-universe Media